bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Era Conflicts
I know this isn't necessarily important to the plot or the story, at least not significantly, but I have realized that the syle (Art Deco), music, and some attire doesn't match the time period of the game. When you enter rapture you see how it was in 1959. First of all, Art Deco was most popular in the 20's and 30's. Rapture was built in 1946. Most of the music that is played in the game is also greatly outdated comparitively to the time period, with the exeption of "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin, which was recorded in 1959, and "How Much is that Doggy in the Window" which I believe was recorded in 1956. Maybe they put this type of music in the game because in the 50's Swing and Big Band was still popular with the adults of the time? Also, the football players in the Farmer's Market are wearing pigskin caps instead of football helmets. The last of the pigskin football helmets were used in the 40's. Actual football helmets were worn in the late 40's and beyond. One more thing, I've noticed all the record players have the large phonograph horns on them. The majority of record players in the 40's and all of the 50's record players do not have the large horn on them. Let me know what you all think, and just for the record I am not in any way defacing the game. I love the game and respect the theme and styles of it. ----CBraD-- 20:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC)S.O.S. The 20s-era architecture and such is due to its symbolic value - the 1920s are considered to be the golden decade of libertarianism (Rapture's general set of ideals), and so Andrew Ryan and his fellow Rapturians decided to emulate that period by more or less pretending to be stuck in the 20s, which explains the Art Deco buildings, Bob cuts and pigskin helmets (not sure why they chose to keep the last one). The more modern music is due to smugglers bringing it from the surface, which progressively became a permanent part of Rapture as Ryan lost control of the city. --Willbachbakal 22:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, Rapture wasn't suppose to be a period of one year that everyone lived in there, but from the history of a couple decades of people living in it. How odd would it be if a city crammed everything relevant to one year as it's time period, without a sense of history?--Evans0305 23:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well im not saying that rapture should be completely taken over by a 1959 theme, but i still think it should at least incorporate more of a 50's sort of a theme in some of the music, clothes, and architecture. ----CBraD-- 23:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) But then, that would make Rapture seem like there wasn't a surface ban in the early 50's. Being cut off from the outside world was one of the aspects that failed the utopia and made most of the citizens desire more from the surface in the first place, especially when trying to get by Ryan's dictation, their own lower wage occupations, missing family and friends, and eating anything else that wasn't fish. You have to imagine that being cut off from the surface for over a decade would make everything happen on it's own course of progress, creating it's own personal history. Incorporating more of the 50's makes the surface ban seem like it wasn't as effective as it was, and the citizens wouldn't be as miserable. Other than a couple tracks of music, I think the Fishbowl Diner is as close to the 50's as you'll probably get. Anything else would have been just confiscated or destroyed, and anyone caught with contraband, like Fontaine's Smugglers, were eventually given the death penalty. Evans0305 05:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- An entire City cant operate as just a bunch of Skyscrapers. There is all the other support stuff require to make it work (which it did for ~15 years). We just werent shown it all (and the few things we did see like trees in Arcadia were mere caricatures of what would be needed to actually work -- the Tree Farm in Arcadia was only a 'show room'). The 50's stuff also probably wouldnt get in without mass media exposure of ideas/styles A few Art Deco style buildings were still being built into the 40s. Rapture was built or planned out in 1946 - not likely to have patterns from 1959 then. Ryan had built his empire in the 30s/early 40s (and got off the boat from Russia in the 20s) Also Ryan mustve liked the style (alot of NYC is like it) so he had the architects build it in that style (if he like Tudor then he could have had it done in that style as he was paying the bills). ---- . ..